Anger Managment
by QueenSkellington
Summary: I will disembowel your every organ and pin them to my walls like wall paper' Why did you say that?" "...Because I needed new wallpaper is that not obvious?" No longer a One shot because of idea for second chapter...
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, Johnny is it?" The preppy anger management coach asked. Nny glared forward.

"_Nny_." He hissed.

"Now, now Johnny. This is why were here, that little anger issue we have hmm?" Anger Management coach, Mr. Jeremy, grinned at the restrained person opposite him.

"I swear, if I wasn't chained to the wall right now I would tear your guts out." Nny growled.

"Now, I don't think there is any reason for being over dramatic." Mr. Jeremy chimed.

"There is so much a reason. SO MANY REASONS." Nny yelled, straining against the chains restraining him to the wall.

"Now you're just acting…" Jeremy started but was interrupted by Nny shouting,

"Don't you say it. DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT."

"….Wacky." Mr. Jeremy finished.

"That is the worst _God damn _word in the whole English language and you _dare _say it after I order you not to!? Do you wish for me to tear out your eyeballs!?" Nny screamed at him. Outside in the waiting office for the Anger Management clinic the waiting patients stared at each other in confusion.

"That is the whole reason we are here, your aggressive thoughts toward everyone… it says here you threatened a police officer by saying, 'I will disembowel your every organ and pin them to my walls like wall paper' Now why did you say that?" Mr. Jeremy asked.

"…Because I needed knew wallpaper is that not obvious?" Nny answered simply.

"Well than I suggest you take a trip to home depot." Mr. Jeremy chuckled at his own joke. Nny watched, unamused.

"Ha, ha you made a funny." Nny muttered, glaring at the happy-go-lucky Anger Management worker.

"Well, Johnny. It would appear you have some issues, hmm?" Mr. Jeremy asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? I HAVE NO ISSUES! I'm just not a people person." Nny stated.


	2. Hooray for violence!

After reading a review sent in by **MadameJelly**"Awww...I wanted mass-murder. Oh well. How did they wrangle him into that room in the first place, anyhow? Veeeery interesting. I was amused at their attempt at using logic with Johnny. A very funny drabble. :)" Anyway, I now own the JTHM comic books and have a MUCH better grasp on the JV style and this I hope is MUCH better. I dedicate this chapter to MadameJelly. ~ QueenSkellington.

-X-

"Not a _people person_? Now why is that?" Mr. Jeremy hummed in that _I know the answer and you don't _way that people love to do to make others feel inferior, and of course, Nny _wouldn't _stand for it. _But why not humor the sap before killing him?_ Nny mused.

"Why? You ask me _why_?" Nny asked, leaning forward in his chair, the chains holding him to the wall jingling, "You ask me _why _I don't want to be grouped with a bunch of snobby, snooty, greedy, self-destructive, egotistical scum? I'm not a people person because I don't even want to be a people. I mean person."

"D-Don't want to be a person? What would you prefer to be then?" Mr. Jeremy asked, getting excited thinking he'd finally cracked the surface of Nny into what was mentally wrong with him. This was his last mistake.

"…" Nny pondered this question. He really had never thought of such a thing. No he didn't want to be a person, didn't want to be grouped into the same self-loathing group as the swine who populated the planet… but he certainly wouldn't want to be a dog or cow… perhaps a tiger because nobody hates tigers… but now he was getting distracted, "Hmm… I've never thought of this. But all I know is, there is an overabundance of those who feel they are better than those they make fun of when they are in fact…worse."

"Wow. Wow, Johnny that was really…insightful." Mr. Jeremy admired.

"Really? I'm glad you liked it. Because the next thing you will hear…will _not _be as pleasant." Nny said with his patented grin as the lights mysteriously flickered out leaving the room in complete darkness.

_Jingle. Jingle. Sccccrreeeccchhhh… Clink, Clink…. Silence._

….Out in the lobby.

We close up to Squee sitting next to his dad. His dad reading a magazine labeled "_How to kill your son and make it look like an accident" _

"But dad I don't have anger management issues." Squee said quietly.

"MmmHmm… we'll stop for Ice Cream later…" His Dad mumbled.

Squee sighed but was interrupted by a high-pitched,

_OH MY GOD! DON'T RAP THAT AROUND MY THROAT! OH DEAR JESUS! _(Insert gagging noises) _Silence…._

"Todd? It's your turn!" The secretary announced cheerily…

**Now it's the End. (I MEAN IT THIS TIME)**

And to answer Madame Jelly's first question, I'm guessing after he threatened the policed they shot him with like a tranquilizer dart or something…


End file.
